Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enought for the Two of Us
by xXThe.Black.Parade.Is.DeadXx
Summary: AU. Dick Grayson is a serial killer. A string of vicious murders with his M.O. are occurring around Gotham, forcing GCPD to enlist Grayson's help. But there's a catch- Grayson gets to kill the imposter when they find them. Inspired by "Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us" by My Chemical Romance. M for later chapters.
1. Phantom

**A/N: I'm kinda stuck on ideas for "Liar" and "Head Like a Hole." So, I thought I'd start something new. This is gonna be a dark story, inspired by one of the darkest My Chemical Romance songs ever made. The song, _"_Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big enough for the Two of Us," is from their debut album, "I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love." (The video for this scares the shit out of me...)**

**Also, I have a poll set up for a fun project. I'll either do a Killjoy AU for YJ, a Black Parade AU, or a Hollywood-type AU thing. Please vote :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Phantom**

* * *

"_In Crime Alley early this morning, the body of prostitute and drug queen Allyson Vanadera was found in a pile of garbage, where, according to locals, it belonged. Vanadera was found with her throat slashed repeatedly, and her face, in an eerie tribute to 'The Phantom of the Opera,' was partially mutilated. There is no physical evidence of any kind, including semen, saliva, hair, or otherwise, found on or near the body. There were no witnesses to the crime…"_

* * *

**BODY OF MILLIONAIRE HEIRS FOUND IN GOTHAM HARBOR  
**_The Gotham Phantom Strikes Again!_**  
**_Lois Lane_

_Only three days after finding the body of drug queen Allyson Vanadera, another body was discovered in Gotham Harbor. The body was identified as Rebecca Grommet, daughter of crime lord Maxwell Grommet._

"_This Phantom punk will be found, and he will be killed," Grommet commented._

_Unlike the previous victim, Grommet was with both hands and her tongue cut out, much like Lavinia from Shakespeare's "Titus Andronicus." Despite these differences, police do still believe that these crimes are, in fact, connected._

* * *

"_Commissioner Gordon, there have been another three bodies found, two of which re-enact 'Romeo and Juliet' and 'Hamlet,' respectively. What do you have to say on this matter?"_

"_The only thing I have to say, Miss Vale, is that whoever is committing these crimes will not get away with it. They're intelligent, I'll give them that, but they won't escape the law."_

"_Some say this murder is a hero. What say you?"_

"_He's just as bad as the people he's slain."_

* * *

**KoRnField143: **_There's been a lot of talk on Tumblr about this Gotham Phantom guy. If you ask me, he's pretty fascinating. I haven't seen murders this interesting since we learned about Jack the Ripper in history._

**My_Brutal_Romance_666: **_ KoRnField143 I completely agree. So fascinating._

**Cybernetic-Transmitter: **_He kinda creeps me out…_

**GothPhantomFan-182:** _I love him! He'll totally be my boyfriend!_

* * *

"_Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, Facebook, and MySpace, among others, are buzzing with critical acclaim as well as fear of the infamous Gotham Phantom. Some say he's as infamous as Jack the Ripper… perhaps we have a new notorious killer on our hands."_

* * *

_Commissioner Gordon,_

_I do not intend on ending my crusade anytime soon. These sub-human beings, this __**scum**__, will be permanently cleaned off the streets, no thanks to your corrupted police force._

_I am fair, though. I will offer my surrender, provided that you investigate each and every officer, detective, intern, and office personnel currently in your force. Fire the corrupt. Have them imprisoned. Once I receive proof that the scum on the inside had been taken care of, I will surrender, and allow you to take care of the scum outside as you will._

_Broadcast your intentions in the Gotham Times. Do not worry if it makes front page or not. I will find it. You do not have time to make this decision, sir. I will continue to kill whether or not you do chose to carry out this investigation._

_Yours,_

_The Gotham Phantom_

* * *

**DEAL WITH THE DEVIL**  
_Vikki Vale_

_Yesterday morning, Gotham police commissioner James Gordon received a letter from the Gotham Phantom himself. While we do not have access to this letter, we do know that the Phantom simply wants the commissioner to investigate all personnel in GCPD._

"_The Phantom has offered his surrender, provided that we thoroughly investigate every officer, detective, intern, and office personnel, for corruption," said the commissioner, "For now, he will not stop the murders, and we have no evidence. We will do the investigation, if only to save many lives."_

* * *

"_This is Iris West-Allen, reporting from Gotham City. A month after receiving a letter from the Gotham Phantom, James Gordon has completed the investigation of everyone in the GCPD. A total of fifty individuals were dismissed- more than half of their lineup. The Phantom is to show up later on, but we are not authorized to film it."_

* * *

"_This just in. The Phantom has been identified as nineteen-year-old Richard Grayson. He currently awaits trial."_

* * *

"_Nineteen-year-old Richard Grayson, more commonly known as the Gotham Phantom, was found guilty of a total of twenty-two counts of first-degree murder, over three times the amount of those committed by Jack the Ripper in the 1880's. Grayson pleaded guilty, but he has been deemed clinically insane. He has been sentenced to Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane…"_

* * *

_**The amount of pills I'm taking, counteracts the booze I'm drinking  
and this vanity I'm breaking, lets me live my life like this  
and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say**_

* * *

**A/N: Man, I can't wait until it's spring. stupid Indiana weather...**


	2. Fiendish Friends

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I've been busy on my MCR fan fiction account...**

**By the way, Merry Christmas. He's a terrible chapter for your gift :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Fiendish Friends**

* * *

Richard Grayson knew that, eventually, he would be caught. That was why he chose to commit what he called a "worthwhile crime." Not only did he manage to kill twenty-two criminals (technically, he was convicted for twenty-two… but he felt that he didn't need credit for the many other murders he committed), he cleared out over half of Gotham City's corrupted officers. That was a victory in his book, and he would gladly take the death penalty for doing so. He would die a hero to many.

Alas, the jury found him insane. _Insane!_ Preposterous! He was in no way _insane_.

It was better than being called _crazy,_ though. Insanity at least took intelligence, which he had plenty of. That woman in the cell across from him, though- he wondered how she got a degree in psychology. Hell, how did she even get into college?

"Whaddya in for?" The girl called to him. Her blonde hair was tied in pig tails. There was a splash of red on one and black on the other. The orange uniform that the _inmates_ wore had been cut in various places, giving hers a personal touch.

"Serial killing," he replied.

"Ooh! My favorite! How many?"

"They convicted me of twenty-two… but I killed many, many more…"

The woman looked at him as though he was god. That was exactly what he wanted.

"You don't look that old. What are ya, seventeen?"

"Nineteen."

The woman nodded. "The name's Harleen Quinzel, but you might know me as Harley Quinn. I used to work here."

"I remember," he said, "You're Joker's girlfriend, right?"

"I _was_."

"Ah."

"So, what's your name?"

He smiled, "My name is Richard Grayson… I'm the Gotham Phantom. You may call me Dick."

Harley's eyes widened, but not in fear. Wonder and awe filled her eyes. It wasn't quite the reaction Dick wanted, but it was better than nothing.

"I've seen you on the news! Those murders were brutal! Mistah Jay about blew a gasket when he saw it!"

"Oh? So I've caught his attention, have I?"

"Yup! He said he was gonna kill you, Dick!"

"I'd like to see him try," Dick laughed, "Last I checked, I've killed more people in my few weeks active than he's managed in his most famous massacre."

"I like ya, kid," Harley said, "I think you and I are gonna be great friends."

* * *

The recreational room at Arkham Asylum was actually much better than Dick expected it to be. Dick imagined it to have pieces missing from various board games and parts broken in the television, but the inmates took surprisingly great care of the objects.

Dick was watching an episode of _South Park_ when it was abruptly switched to _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. Dick turned and glared at the culprit.

"I was watching that, Hatter," he hissed.

"And I had reserved the television for this movie, _Phantom_." The Hatter seemed determined to watch the movie.

"I don't think you understand me, Hatter. _You_ did not come when you said you would, which means that your _request_ is _invalid_. Please, switch the channel back or I will be sure you join the Queen of Hearts in hell."

"You have no weapon, child."

"I'm a creative spirit, Hatter… it shouldn't be too hard to poison your evening tea, or shove a sweet little white rabbit up your _rabbit hole_."

"You haven't the guts."

"But I do. I have the arsenic as well, and I do help in the kitchen."

That was all the Hatter needed to switch it back to _South Park_.

* * *

"What prompted you to commit these murders?"

"The corruption. In case you hadn't noticed, crime was rampant until I committed my so-called crime," Dick remarked, "Something obviously had to be done. The Batman, your, and I use this term loosely, _hero_, he brought this upon this cesspool of a city. Fear does nothing. I would know- my cellmate is that hack, Crane."

"I see," the therapist, Miss Zatara, said, "But there are other ways to deal with the corruption, such as going on a federal level rather than a local level."

"Having the FBI investigate is redundant. They'd do nothing to help. And, as they say, to have something done right, you need to take matters into your own hands, Miss Zatara."

She took a few notes and said, "You know, you can call me Zatanna. I feel old when people call me _Miss Zatara_."

"I'm not an animal, _Zatanna_. I was raised to be polite, even if I was literally raised in a circus."

Zatanna nodded, "Now… why the theatrical motifs? _The Phantom of the Opera, Titus Andronicus, Hamlet, _and _Romeo and Juliet_ were just a few of the plays you drew inspiration from. Why?"

"My adoptive mother had a fascination with the theatre. I was in every play throughout high school. I… I was very involved in the fine arts, from the theatre to the band. You could say that it chose me, not the other way around."

* * *

"How'd it go?"

Dick gave Harley an eye roll. "It was the typical thing. _Why'd you do it? Why the theatrics?_ Honestly, I found it rather boring, Harley."

Harley nodded, "So, you're a theatre kid, huh? Never figured you for one."

"Nobody would," Dick said, "I mean, could you imagine that a serial killer played the lead role in _Rent_?"

Harley shrugged. "Y'know… maybe we could convince the staff to let us put on a show. Tell me, Dickie, do you write?"

"I've written a few plays, but never published them. I used them to vent rather than actually work on."

"Why don't you and I write a musical? A dark one, though, with murder and mayhem!"

Dick would've been more amused had he not been in an insane asylum. However, his creative mind decided that perhaps it would be interesting and agreed to it, provided that Harley convinced the warden to let them put on a show.

"He's less likely to trust me with it," Dick said, "Perhaps you can used your… assets to help our cause."

* * *

Less than twenty-four hours later, Dick was given permission to begin arrangements for a musical.

He began writing it shortly thereafter, skipping breakfast and lunch. He was almost finished with the first act when two detectives stepped into his room.

One was a tall woman with black hair tied back in a ponytail and tan skin. The other was a woman with lighter skin and fiery red hair that fell past her shoulders who looked slightly younger than the other.

"Mister Grayson," said the black-haired woman, "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

* * *

_**Oh baby let me in  
Oh baby let me in**_


End file.
